Episode 66
August 29, 2018 TBA|opening = Go forward|ending = BOY|director = Li Luo Yan|storyboard = Sunaga Tsukasa|animation director = Lee Sung-jin, Kang Hyeon-guk|episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 2)|previous = Episode 65|next = Episode 67|english Title = Contact}}Contact or The Earth Ignis – “Earth” known in the Japanese version is the sixty six episode of Y''u-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' anime. In Japan will air on August 29, 2018. In Canada will air on January 19, 2020. Synopsis Ai browses through the Internet, and discovers some mysterious messages relating to the Ignises. In order to confirm whether they are true or not, Playmaker and Ai head into LINK VRAINS. They then run into the Earth Ignis. Featured duel: Playmaker vs Earth This duel is conducted as a Master duel. thumb|left|link=Turn 1: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Poisoning Blocker" (0/1400). Playmaker activates the effect of "Poisoning Blocker", changing it from Attack Position to Defense Position, then increasing its ATK and DEF by 800. Playmaker sets two cards and ends his turn. Turn 2: Earth Earth activates the Spell Card "Cost Down", discarding a card to reduce the Levels of all monsters in his hand by 2, even after they are summoned. He discards "G Golem Rock Hammer". Earth Normal Summons the now Level 4 "G Golem Rock Hammer" (1800/2400). Earth activates the effect of "Rock Hammer", Tributing it to Special Summon three "G Golem Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. Earth uses the three "G Golem Tokens" to Link Summon "G Golem Invalid Dolmen" (2800/←↑→) to the Extra Monster Zone. "Invalid Dolmen" attacks "Poisoning Blocker". If "Invalid Dolmen" attacks a Defense Position monster, its effect allows it to inflict piercing battle damage to Playmaker. The attack continues and "Poisoning Blocker" is destroyed (Playmaker: 4000 → 3400 LP). Earth ends his turn. Turn 3: Playmaker Playmaker draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Bitron". Playmaker uses "Bitron" to Link Summon "Zombie Prosaber" (1600/↑) to the zone the top-center Link Arrow of "Invalid Dolmen" points to. "Zombie Prosaber" attacks "Invalid Dolmen". During damage calculation, a Link Monster that was Link Summoned this turn battles a monster, Playmaker activates his face-down Trap Card "Link Rush", destroying the monster that is battling that Link Monster. "Invalid Dolmen" is destroyed. As a monster Earth controlled that "Zombie Prosaber" pointed to was destroyed by battle or card effect, Playmaker activates its effect, Special Summoning that monster, but as "Invalid Dolmen" was destroyed, Earth activates its effect, negating the effects of all face-up cards Playmaker controls. The effect of "Zombie Prosaber" does not resolve. Playmaker ends his turn. Turn 4: Earth Earth draws and subsequently activates the Spell Card "Gravity Balance", Special Summoning two EARTH monsters from his GY of the same name in Defense Position with their effects negated and ATK and DEF reduced to 0. He Special Summons two copies of "Rock Hammer" (both "Rock Hammer": 1800/2400 → 0/0). Earth uses both copies of "Rock Hammer" to Link Summon "G Golem Crystal Heart" (0/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. [[Episode 67|'The duel continues in the next episode']] Characters in Order of Appearance Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2